Good Enough?
by RimaHanabusa819
Summary: While in the midst of a battle Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku.Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are forced to watch as she is brutally beaten.Broken by Naraku will he save her in time?He's here.Wait that isn't Inuyasha.Thats.Shit! Kag,Sessh-Inu,OC-San,Mir-Shi,Rin.
1. Good Enough?

Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does... But I do have Many Sesshy plushies!! Also I don't own Evanescence or their song 'Good Enough'

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

A/N: This is my first Sessh/Kag fic...be nice...part songfic...songs will be sung by Kagome during entrapment and when she feels strong emotions also sesshy will sing!!!!!!So Hott!!!!. Also this is Post Movie 4:Crimson Horai Island. Kagome has Blue Eyes.

"hi"--Talking

'hi'--Thoughts

'hi'--Beast thought

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary:While in the midst of a battle Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are forced to watch as she is brutally beaten. Broken by Naraku will he save her in time? He's here. Wait that isn't Inuyasha. Thats.Shit! Kag,Sessh--Inu,OC--San,Mir--Shi,Rin

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

_"Good Enough"_

A Sesshomaru/Kagome fic.

Chapter 1

"Good Enough"

1818181818181818

"Inuyasha Watch out!" This is it we are finally gonna kill Naraku. Or so she thought, How terribly wrong she was. Once she lost consciousness The Battle had turned to an all out battle royal for dominance.

1818181818181818

(Flashback to earlier)

A beautiful blue sky, Birds chirping. Today was a beautiful day, but they could have never imagined the bloodshed to come.

"Hey wench what do ya think you are doin'?" Inuyasha was his usual gruff self today.

"Inuyasha how many times do I hafta tell you? Quit calling me wench I have just been sencing an ominous aura today."

"Lady Kagome I too have been sencing an aura but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think you guys would believe me."

"Easily believeable." Kagome thought about how many times he used that lie only to secure rooms at the most expensive inn's in the villages. 'But could it be Naraku?' she thought.

How right she was!

1818181818181818

(present)

"Naraku you bastard let me go!" Inuyasha yelled as he was entrapped by Naraku's tentacles. The Inu-Tachi had some great and usexpected allies in this battle. Koga and his pack, Kikyo, And the cold stoic Demon Lord Sesshomaru.

"Silence Inuyasha Today I kill you once and for all!" Inuyasha had feared this happening. After Kagome had gone down and Kagura had escaped her he had gone mad. Surprisingly he wasn't the only one that had lost control. Looking on the battlefield He noticed his brother looding control to his inner beast.

"Naraku. Release my brother and fight me." Sesshomaru was fighting his beast and loosing. 'Let me out he has her. she piques our curiosity. you must not let him keep her'

"Muahahahaha...How sweet our poor little puppy lord is pissed...Why whatever for?" Naraku had a knowing smirk on his face. 'So he fears for the girl. I shall use this to my advantage'

"Kagura" He yelled. " Bring the girl to me and bind the brothers up."

She hated him, wanted him dead. She had to obey. 'Sorry Kagome'

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as son as the saw Kagome back. Sesshomary went to go after her and found he couldnt move. 'So we have been bound, we canno't go after her'

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr" Letting loose a haunting growl Sesshomaru was sent to the ground as the bindings shocked him. Forced to watch as Naraku did whatever he wanted to Kagome. The brothers could only watch as the next scene was played as if from a horror movie.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Kagome could only scream in shattering pain as Naraku proceded to cut into her stomach with his tentacles. Throwing her to the ground a few ribs broke as others cracked. Broken and bleeding Naraku laughed malicously as he picked her back up and proceded to showcase the damage to the Inu brothers. "Muahahahahaha...what will the two of you do now? Find my forge and you may have your precious miko back. Fail to find it and all you will get will be her dead body...Ha ha ha ha!!" Cowardly running away the brothers were released from their bindings.

"Kagomeeeeeeeeee...No I've lost her..Dammit!" Inuyasha was lost the first friend, best thing to happem to him, their glue holding them togher gone.

"Brother? I will be joining your group we will find her!" Inuyasha's eyes widend Sesshomaru was going to help find her. Wait he called him brother!

"Why?" That was his only question. But the answer he got was nothing he would have ever thought.

"I find myself infatuated with her. Curious of her ways. Brave, loyal, and beautiful. My heart pains to see her broken body. Like you brother I want her back!"

"But you hate humans!" Inuyasha replied still in shock.

"Iie, brother only those who are greedy and stupid!"

"Well then lets get goin' I want her back and there is no way that I am gonna let thet bastard keep her!"

"Well said brother. Let us go."

1818181818181818

Darkness. That was all she could see. Kagome opened her eyes. 'I can't move my arms' Eyes finnaly adjusted to the dark could see her arms and ankles chained to the walls. 'I must be in a dungeon of some sort. but where? Wait I was captured by Naraku. Oh god I hurt so bad.'

"Inuyasha help me..Hell even Sesshomaru can come for me."

'Why Does this happen to me? Why can't this just be over already? Aren't I good enough'

"Under your spell again.

I can't say no to you.

Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.

I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.

Now I can't let go of this dream.

I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,

I feel good enough for you.

Drink up sweet decadence.

I can't say no to you,

And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.

I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely.

Now I can't let go of this dream.

Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,

I feel good enough.

It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.

Pour real life down on me.

'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.

Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,

'cause I can't say no."

1818181818181818

Final Thought: Sesshomaru&Inuyasha

Damn U Naraku!

1818181818181818

Funnies:

Izayoi-- I feel bad writing funnies for a story like this!

Inuyasha-- Get over it wench!

Izayoi-- Fuck you Inuyasha!

Inuyasha-- Bitch!

Izayoi-- Kagome...Please!

Kagome-- Gladly...Sit Boy!

Inuyash-- 'Crash' Mumble mumble

Sesshomaru-- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Izayoi/Kagome-- Fluffyyyyyyyyy!!!...Get em...

'Pounce'

'Thud'

'Crash'

Sesshomaru-- Damn Ningen Women!...Quit touching Mokomomo!!!

Izayoi-- Later all We caught him and are gonna do naughty things to him...R&R pwease!!!!

P.S.----I'm Looking For A Beta...I suck at grammar and sentince structure...Anyone wanna step up???


	2. Last Resort!

Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha tho I wish I had Fluffy to myself. Also Don't own Papa Roach's- Last Resort

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"hi"--Talking

'hi'-- Thoughts

'hi'--Beast thought

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary:While in the midst of a battle Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are forced to watch as she is brutally beaten. Broken by Naraku will he save her in time? He's here. Wait that isn't Inuyasha. Thats. Shit! Kag,Sessh--Inu,OC--San,Mir--Shi,Rin

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

_"Good Enough"_

A Sesshomaru/Kagome fic.

Chapter 2

"Last Resort"

1818181818181818

WARNING...DARK KAGOME THIS CHAPTER. BLOOD, AND CONTEMPLATION OF SUICIDE.

1818181818181818

"Cut my life into pieces.

This is my last resort."

"Suffocation.

No breathing.

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding."

"This is my last resort.

Cut my life into pieces.

I've reached my last resort.

Suffocation.

No breathing.

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding.

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong?

Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight.

Chances are that I might.

Mutilation out of sight.

And I'm contemplating suicide."

"'Cause I'm losing my sight,

Losing my mind.

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

Losing my sight.

Losing my mind.

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

He strummed quickly again as the angst washed over him.

I never realized I was spread too thin,

'Til it was too late,

And I was empty within.

Hungry.

Feeding on chaos,

And livin' in sin.

Downward spiral.

Where do I begin?

It all started when I lost my mother,

No love for myself,

And no love for another.

Searching,

To find a love upon a higher level.

Finding,

Nothing but questions and devils.

'Cause I'm losing my sight,

Losing my mind.

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

Losing my sight.

Losing my mind.

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

Nothing's alright.

Nothing is fine.

I'm running and I'm crying.

I'm crying,

I'm crying,

I'm crying,

I'm crying."

"I,

Can't,

Go,

On,

Live,

Ing,

This,

Way."

"Cut my life into pieces.

This is my last resort.

Suffocation.

No breathing.

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding!

Would it be wrong?

Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight.

Chances are that I might.

Mutilation outta sight.

And I'm contemplating suicide.

'Cause I'm losing my sight.

Losing my mind.

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

Losing my sight.

Losing my mind.

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

Nothing's alright.

Nothing is fine.

I'm running and I'm crying."

"I!

Can't!

Go!

On!

Live!

Ing!

This!

Way!

Can't go on.

Living this way.

Nothing's all-

Right!"

1818181818181818

Pain, excrutiating pain. That was all she knew, Her eyes had long since adjusted to the light. Damp, cold, fear was all she felt.

'creeeeeeeak' Kagome heard the door open.

"Kukukukuk...Well my dear miko are you enjoying yourself?"

"Don't come near me you bastard" Kagome replied as she spat at his feet. Cringing away as he walked closer to her.

"Now, now my pet is that any way for a young woman to talk? I fear you have been around Inuyasha for far too long. I will certainly have fun breaking you."

"You will never break me, you are weak. Getting your kicks out of kidnapping people and destroying families." Kagome was pissed and hurting. 'I hope Inuyasha is close'

1818181818181818

"Damnit" Inuyasha said as he sneezed. "Someones talking about me" A funny site he made on all fours sniffing the ground.

"Inuyasha must you do that? They took to the air" Sesshomaru answered. 'What is this feeling in my chest? iIt feels like someone is trying to wretch my heart out of my chest'

"Well Sooory. This is how I do things. What would you suggest?" Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru noticing that he wasn't paying attention to him. 'what's up with him?'

"Sesshomaru are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Inuyasha. What were you saying?" Damn I need to concentrate better.

"I was asking you what we should do?"

"I say we go to the Eastern castle and ask Lord Arashi to aid us in our search."

"How do you know he will help?" Inuyasha at this point was lost. Ask a Lord for help to find someone he don't know. 'how will this help?'

"Lord Arashi owes me a debt and he has had encounters with Naraku and despises his very being."

"Sango, Miroku, What do you guys think about this?"

"Inuyasha I think we should, Lord Arashi is a Kitsune like Shippo. He will probably be able to use spies and with Kitsune's being tricksters I have no doubt's about him helping. They say he is a very helpful Lord." Sango was willing to get any help she could Kagome is like a sister to her. 'Kagome I hope you are ok'

"Miroku you in?" Inuyasha turned to Miroku a pleading look on his face.

"Hai, Inuyasha I'm in" Miroku replied, 'The sooner we get Kagome back the better.'

"Shippo"

"Well duh, I want my Okaa back." Shippo was ready to leave because the longer they stood there the longer it took to find his Okaa.

" It's settled then to the East."

1818181818181818

She smelt something, Something delicious, what was it. Food, thats what it was. Probably poisoned with her luck. 'Maybe I should just kill myself, at least I'll die with some honor.'

"Eat my pet you'll need it." Naraku wasn't stupid (Why the hell did I write this...Ugh' I feel sick) If he were to kill her now then he would have no colateral for the Inu brothers.

"I won't eat your food, Why don't you just kill me already?"

"Alas my pet, I can't have that you are no good to me dead. I bid you farewell don't get to comfortable." Naraku turned and left the room leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

"Why can't I use my miko powers? Naraku must have some sort of spell in here."

'Fuck'

1818181818181818

"Lord Arashi we have visitors at the front gates."

'hmmmmmmm who could be here?'

"Who are they?" Rubbing his fingers upon his chin Lord Arashi was Contemplating who it could be that was here.

"I know not my lord. There are two white haired demons. One half one full Dogs both of em. A Nekomata, Kitsune cub, and two humans. One a Monk, and the other a Demon Slayer." At this Lord Arashi's eyes widend. There was only person the full demon could be.

"Tell me Taiko what colors does the full dog wear?"

"My lord he wears the colors white, blue, red, and gold. He has two red markings on his cheeks. Also he carries a blue crescent moon upon his brow." At this Lord Arashi's eyes widend. 'Lord Sesshomaru what has happend that you would come here?'

"My Lord what would you will me do?"

"Taiko. Allow them passage. Straight here no stops!"

"Hai My Lord." Taiko bowed to his lord and swiftly left his study. 'I wonder what has him so spooked?"

"You may follow me. My Lord wishes no stops upon our Journey to him."

"Good. Inuyasha follow quickly, and the same to the rest."

"Arrogant Bastard!"

"What was that Inuyasha?"

"Feh"

1818181818181818

"Lord Sesshomaru what brings you here?"

"Naraku" Everyone excluding sesshomaru was surprised when a tremendous growl filled the quiet study.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...What has that bastard done now.?"

"Arashi I believe you should sit down for this." As they all took their seats Sesshomaru ran through the story to inform Lord Arashi what had happend. " So what I'm saying is We need your assistance. Will you help us?" An evil grin fell upon Arashi's face. This disturbed them to no end.

"Hai I will. I know where his forge is! Naraku's castle is here in the Eastern lands. On the western side of Mt. Sokai there is a cave. Inside of this cave is Naraku's castle. Will you be needing Men?"

Sesshomaru smirked at this. 'To Mt. Sokai it is'

"Hai, Araski that will be most helpfull!"

1818181818181818

Final Thought: Sesshomaru

'Got you now ya bastard'

1818181818181818

Funnies:

Izayoi--Wow...two Chapters within 24 hours of each other!!

Sesshomaru--Will you please untie me now?

Izayoi--(Thinking)...Nope I like you just the way you are!! Tied up and nekked...ha ha ha ha ha ha...wow that just sounded bad oh well I'be got you naked. that's all I need...Muahahahahahah...Cough.

Kagome--Do you need a cough drop?

Izayoi--Nah...I'm good.

Sesshomaru--Please untie me!!!

Izayoi-Kagome--Nope not happening!

Inuyasha--Did you guys forget about me??

Kagome--Did you hear something??

Izayoi--Nah...musta been the wind!!

Inuyasha--Damn they did forget about me!!

Izayoi--R&R Pwease!!!!


	3. Authors note

**Anybody wanna help me with a battle scene between Sesshomaru and Naraku where Sessh rescues Kagome?...**

**I really suck at battle scenes and am having a hard time or the third chapp would have been out a lot sooner. **

**Whoever (if anybody) helps me they will get credit and will be allowed to have a section in the funnies. Whatever they submit or whatever I write for them if they do not have any preference to what I write.**

**I will be eternally gratefull if someone can help me. **

**Thanx. And after I get the third chap finished this authors note will dissappear.**

**Izayoi Sakura Tashio **


End file.
